Just In Time
by JustBecauseImAwesome
Summary: Scott hated being on the sidelines. After being forced to land during a rescue, Gordon's impeccable timing comes in handy for avoiding disaster. One-shot.


_**A/N: This was originally intended to be the first part of a multi-chapter fic, but I changed my mind when I got some inspiration. I don't know if anyone else will like it, but I do, so whatever. Hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Yeah, right. I own them. When I'm not even an adult yet. That makes so much sense. I don't own them, if the sarcastic remark wasn't enough to convince you of that. **_

_**

* * *

**_**Just In Time**

**General POV**

_**Houston, TX**_

_**June 21, 2022**_

_**12:38 AM (CST)**_

"_Hurricane Taylor made landfall only an hour ago..."_

__

"Thunderbird 1 to Firefly..."

"Units 324 and 328 get clear..."

"SAR team 34 to base, we've found 3 more..."

_"MEDEVAC 1 from Thunderbird 2. Clear airspace..." _

"_Thunderbird 1 to all units. Clear sector 27 now..."_

_"FEMA HQ from SAR team 12..."_

"_FEMA HQ from Thunderbird 1. Request immediate landing..." _

"_Granted Thunderbird 1. Set down on..."_

"_Firefly to Thunderizer. Need immediate assistance in sector 52 now."_

__

"FAB Firefly. On my way."

_"MEDEVAC 2. Proceed to sector 52 ASAP." _

_"Thunderbird 2 from FEMA HQ. The Space Center needs help. Possible critical."  
_

The radio chatter fell into the back of Scott Tracy's head as the silver craft fell to the ground with a shudder. Rain pounded on the glass in front of him as he shut down the engines. Every few seconds, a clap of thunder interrupted the voices coming from his console. "Thunderbird 1 on the ground. Shutting down now." Scott flipped the row of switches above him, and the pulse detonation/scram jet engines shut down with a whine.

Hurricane Taylor had hit Texas in the middle of the night, and while most of the large city had been evacuated, many people weren't able to get out in time. Scott couldn't get out of the Thunderbird, or take off again, at least until the storm blew over. He had nearly collided with a MEDEVAC helicopter while trying to hover over a collapsed building, and the right wing of the jet had taken damage from a lightning strike. If he tried to take off again in the high winds, the craft would spin in midair, before crashing.

So he was reduced to a very large paperweight for the duration of the rescue. He hated feeling so useless.

_"FEMA HQ to Thunderbird 1. Do you require assistance?" _

"Negative." Scott responded. "But I won't be able to take off until the storm blows over. My wing engines have overheated. Continue with present course of action. Also, I'd like to maintain radio silence to and from my craft unless in an emergency."

_"Understood. FEMA HQ out." _

"Thanks." Scott flipped the switch that would close his craft out from outside unnecessary communication. Since he was no longer a part of the rescue, he had no reason to listen to the radio chatter. Plus, he wanted to give the computer a rest. It had been on for the past five hours, and the cooling system needed an overhaul soon.

The rain and thunder soon became the only sound in the aircraft. Scott sighed and glanced to his right. The various lights of rescue equipment flickered in the foreground and distance. There were virtually no ground vehicles out, and the only aircraft flying were ones built for the type of weather Houston was experiencing. The white and blue all blended and blurred with the orange on the wing of Thunderbird 1...

"Thunderbird 1 to all IR craft! My wing is on fire! I repeat! Wing is on fire!" He yelled, while reaching to his left and reactivating the flight computer. Without it on, the automatic fire extinguishers would not activate. Scott had the passing thought that it was a design flaw, but it wasn't really meant to catch fire when off anyway. It wasn't meant to catch fire at all. It was a moment before he received a response, and it wasn't actually a response. Instead of words, a green foam slammed into the cockpit window, making Scott jump. "What the-"

_"Firefly to Thunderbird 1. Fire extinguished. What happened Scott?"_

"Gordy. Your timing is impeccable." Scott said, smiling. The yellow form of the fire fighting machine sat waiting about fifty feet from Thunderbird 1.

_"Your welcome. You owe me one."_

"I don't think so." Scott responded.

_"I think you do." _Scott was confused at Gordon's tone. _"Look left." _Scott turned to his left, and came face to face with the Thunderizer, with its giant laser cannon aimed at Thunderbird 1. Scott chuckled.

"Alan. Put the toys away." Scott said.

_"Alan is no longer here." _Said Alan.

"Guys. You know better than to act like this on a rescue." Scott scolded, but with a chuckle.

_"Yeah. We're just messing with you Scott. We were on our way back for a rest when we saw your wing catch fire."_

__

"You're lucky. That was very close to the fuel lines. I think you do owe Gordon one."

"Alright guys. I do. But Gordon..."

_"Yeah?"_

"Tell Alan to put the Thunderizer away."

* * *

_**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so. Anyway, please review. (Or flame. But that'd be stupid because you're just making the review count go up.) Stay Real.**_


End file.
